


Sweet Surrender

by Melantha



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melantha/pseuds/Melantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xena and Gabrielle catch Hercules and Iolaus playfighting. Xena gets an idea and teaches Gabrielle something about men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surrender

Gabrielle was happily chatting about a new man she’d just met. Xena smiled. It was good that the younger girl was looking for new men. It wasn’t good for a girl just to have one man. Love could make you weak. She didn’t want to admit, even to herself that the feelings she had for Hercules were more than pure lust.

“Are you listening?”

Gabrielle’s words filtered through to her.

“Yes of course, I -“

“Well…?”

It was obvious that Gabrielle was waiting for an answer. Xena had no idea what the girl was talking about. Gabrielle looked at her expectantly. This was obviously very important to her.

“Maybe we should get going, we can continue this interesting discussion later – “, Xena said evasively.

Suddenly they heard something. What was it? Yes it must be. Xena could recognize that laughter everywhere. They moved closer. On the ground they found their lovers rolling around pretending to be fighting.

Gabrielle stared at Xena. This was quite unexpected.

Men can be such babies sometimes, Xena thought, but on the other hand the silly fight was almost beautiful in a strange way. A plan was forming. This was too good to let go of.

“Follow my lead, Xena ordered.”

What was she talking about? Sometimes Gabrielle had trouble following Xena’s reasoning. What was she doing now?

Xena started to breathe heavier.

“Oh, Hercules.”

Her voice were low and husky.

The men looked up, feeling rather silly, caught in the act like this.

“You look so manly, fighting like that. It makes me feel so strange.”

As is she wanted to illustrate this new and strange feeling she started to touch herself in the face and on her arms, breathing even heavier.

“Gabrielle and I are both feeling rather excited.”

She looked at Gabrielle encouragingly.

Not really knowing why, Gabrielle started to breathe heavier too.

Good girl, Xena thought. I knew I could count on you. She started to stroke her over her golden hair. Gabrielle tensed up.

“Iolaus, doesn’t she look especially radiant today? Your fight made us feel so – well you could say in a good mood. We are so grateful, that we don’t know what we’ll do.”

She let her fingers play over Gabrielle’s lips

Gabriella was really tense now. She didn’t know what Xena was planning, but whatever it was, it seemed like a bad idea.

Oh, that girl can be so stupid sometimes. I’ll have to give her more direct instructions.

As if she was going to give the younger girl a hug she leaned over and whispered to her.

“What are you doing? Play along.”

“Surely, you don’t want us to do something?”

“We won’t do anything, silly girl, they will. Just follow my lead.”

“Yes. Alright.”

Just before letting Gabrielle go she fondled the girl’s hair again.

This was getting almost too much for Hercules and Ioulaus. Seeing their lovers together like that made them aroused. And the thought of them in a even more intimate situation made them breathe even more heavily.

“If you guys could make us feel that way again, we would be so greatful.”

That was all the direction man and demi-god needed. They grabbed each other again.

“No, not so forceful. Be more gentle. We would like that better. And please remove you garments.”

Hercules slowly began to remove the younger man’s clothes. In his aroused state even Iolaus was looking very appealing. Until now he had never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. He started to kiss Iolaus on the chest, while continuing with the rest of his clothes.

Now it was Iolaus turn to undress Hercules. He had almost forgotten about the girls. The only thing that mattered now was him and Hercules. Suddenly Hercules lips looked extremely alluring. He wanted to taste them. He closed the distance between them and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Xena’s plan had worked, maybe too well for her taste. She was beginning to feel left out.

“Gabrielle, take your Iolaus and leave. I want to have a word with Hercules.”

The younger girl took her lover’s hand and walked out into the woods. Iolaus followed obediently. Xena grabbed Hercules’ hands and held them behind his back, kissing him.

“You’re mine, only mine.”

Hercules knew that only too well and he didn’t object. This was all he wanted and more.

FIN

© Melantha


End file.
